Holt L'aqua
by ShadesOfBlack
Summary: The story of a young otter and his adopted brother in search of truth and vengeance.
1. Holt L'aqua

Okay everyone, this is my big one. I started this in…sheesh, about a year ago. That's when the idea came up. I've been adding to it, making changes, and throwing stuff out since July. So, here 'tis, while not quite finished (not by a LONG shot), a few have been able to enjoy it. See if you can notice a difference from the beginning and the end…

The island of Serus lies shrouded in the mist of the great ocean. It is said that a great earthquake made the land into one that shows no mercy. Great deserts cover the land and giant plateau loom over the dusty horizon. Somehow, life managed to flourish on this desolate wasteland. The underground rivers and caves managed to give rise to badgers and otters alike. They learned to live peacefully among each other. Serus wasn't always peaceful though. There was once a time when evil vermin ran freely across Serus, and often raided the coast in their great ships. The badgers were forced out of the caves after another earthquake when waterways blocked off land routes underground. They took to the safety of the dunes and became nomadic and war-like. The otters turned the caves into a military camp, named after the founder, L'aqua Crimsonblayd. Every season, another ship would loom on the shores of Holt L'aqua, and soon fall due to the tremendous force of the army of otters. But could it really have gone on like this forever?

__

PROLOGUE

Bright sunlight gleamed off the shear cliffs on the outside of Holt L'aqua. It was very early in the morning, yet fort L'aqua bustled with activity. Otters ran about the place, going about their morning chores. A band of badgers left the inner safety of the caverns for the dunes, as is their nature. They had long been allies with the otters since the leaders of both tribes had grown up practically as brothers by blood. 

A young otter no more than three seasons old, raced around in the great, lantern lit halls as if he was on a mission. The infant ran into a large room where an older otter, scarred from many battles, lay sound asleep. 

"Daddy, daddy!" the small otter screamed

"What is it Rain?" the larger warrior mumbled still asleep. "I'm too old for this…" L'aqua rolled his head to look at his son.

"Likkle tiny stripe dog ou-sigh daddy!" 

"Rain! Bite your tongue! Badgers; not stripe dogs!" He said in a stern voice, burying his face back in his pillow. This had become a normal routine for him.

"Daddy, the big stripe dogs leave likkle one in basket in tha orchad!"  
"Rain, not stripe d- oh for crying out loud little one, hold on!" the burley otter rose from his goose down mattress, brushing some of his long, silver fur out of his eyes. His son grabbed hold of his paw and led him out on to a cliff side overlooking the sea, with an orchard of apple, plum and apricot trees. 

Sure enough, there was a small basket with a young badger in it. It was too large to be called little. He looked to be the same age as Rain. Attached to the basket was a small piece of parchment. L'aqua read it aloud to his son:

__

To L'aqua Crimsonblayd

My son Celtian is but a few seasons old and his mother lays on her deathbed I write this. It would be impossible for the tribe to take him any further, as the encounter rate of rat tribes has become high. I ask for your cooperation in taking care of him and for your apologies for not informing you sooner. 

Lord Dunerose 

"Oh great," L'aqua sighed "another mouth to feed." He joked

The infant badger stirred in his drugged sleep. 

"Well, lets get you in little one. Celtian, I like that name; has a ring to it." L'aqua chuckled and hauled his new burden inside, his son following close behind. 


	2. A Familiar Shadow...

__

CHAPTER I

A fragrant breeze filled the air and stirred the morning dew. The fortress of Holt L'aqua teemed with activity, yet the sunrise came under different conditions this morning. A group of scouts spotted what looked like a ship looming in the distance, and prepared everybeast for battle. It was a situation that the trained otters had handled many times without so much as a single beast wounded. Even the junior officers could fight the sea rat raiders.

An otter and a badger running side by side trekked through the lantern lit passageways toward the chamber of L'aqua Crimsonblayd, avoiding other battle-ready soldiers. When they arrived, a very angry general greeted them.

It was many seasons after Celtian had been found in the orchard under a plum tree. Rain and Celtian grew up as if they were brothers by blood. They fought on equal levels, and both had incredible abilities. Rain and Celtian were of equal strength, speed and swimming ability, yet they were still so different.

"Rain, Celtian!" L'aqua roared, his normally soft blue eyes alight with battle. "Get in line…" he said calmly, gesturing to the 38 young otters and the two open gaps in the very front of the neat ranks.

"Father, please excuse our tardin-" Rain began

"Rain, that's enough. We have bigger worries." The silver-haired otter turned to the neatly ranked junior officers and spoke loudly as the two guilty looking boys slipped into place, Celtian looking sorely out of place because of his size. He was bigger than the biggest of otters at Holt L'aqua. 

"Raiders have been sighted off the western coast of the Fortress. It is believed to be the Death Sickle, commanded by Shadowfang Darkclaw. Their numbers exceed one hundred score. We are outnumbered four to one. There is hope however. This is a time for all of you to show your true skills in combat. This will be like a test. All of those who make it out alive pass. Those who don't…" He trailed off. He knew he sounded harsh, but that's what he wanted. Every one of the soldiers under his command could fight five rats alone and come out on top, and he knew that.

"I want all of you to go to the armory. You must choose your weapons carefully this time. Report to the main hall to get your briefing from captain Rhein. Quick's the word, sharp's the action. I wish good fortune upon all of you. May you fight bravely. Dismissed!"

"Rain, I must talk to." He added, as the eager young warriors began to file out.

"Walk with me." He said, as he started toward a solid oak chest. Rain walked behind him, a worried look on his face. 

"Rain, I want you to know that this is the ship that came the day you were born. The day your mother was slain, this same ship came from the east. This same ship-full of vermin almost wiped us out entirely. They even had you under their knife, but decided to let you go for obvious reasons. 

"Your time for vengeance is now. You are to lead the taskforce composed of all of the junior officers on the ambush ship. I know you can do it." 

Rain's face remained solemn, as a lone tear coursed its way down his face. 

"You are ready my son. Here, take this before I change my mind." Out of the chest, L'aqua removed an object wrapped in a soft white cloth. He handed it to Rain.

Rain sat on the edge of the bed, removing the cloth for the prize wordlessly. The cloth dropped to the ground to reveal a dark brown leather scabbard, the edges lined with silver. He slowly drew the blade with his right paw, holding the scabbard tight with his left. The straight, double-edged blade gleamed a metallic red hue in the sunlight streaming through the natural quartz skylight overhead. Rubies and emeralds studded the hilt alternately, embedded in silver. The handle made the saber seem more of a decorative item than an actual weapon. Leather made its way down the silver grip, shaped just as if it was made for Rain. It ended with the head of an eagle carved right into the silver, holding a rainbow diamond in its beak. 

Rain tested the balance of the marvelous weapon.

"Father I-"

"Don't argue with me, son. Lord Dunerose made this for me for the occasion of the Death Sickle's return. Catch up with your unit." L'aqua concluded. Rain saluted with his new weapon and quick marched out of the chamber towards the armory to pick up his armor and general issue spear, he already had his side weapon.


	3. An Approaching Evil

__

CHAPTER II

The sun rose high, and the raiders drew ever nearer. The blistering heat didn't stop the determined warriors of Holt L'aqua. The archers and slingers hid in the cliffs facing the shore where the raiders would land. The plan for the junior officers was being put into effect. Their ship, The Scarlett, named after Rain's deceased mother, sailed west and slightly south, waiting to ambush the raiders from behind. Only a score of the most elite otters were to begin the battle head on. The rest waited in the cliffs or on board the Scarlett. It was a plan that had worked many times before, and would work many times more, or so they thought.

Rain stood at the stern of the Scarlett, pawing at the hilt of his new saber anxiously. He could feel his chain armor weighing him down, but he didn't care. He looked over at Celtian, who was going over some maps with another junior officer. For Celtian, it was like the chain armor wasn't even there. He went through the plans in his head again, and again. There was no way he was going to mess this up. 

"Okay Ruby, this is the place." He told his steers-beast. 

"Righto cap'n!" She grinned.

Rain sighed. In his mind, Ruby had to have been the most beautiful otter that lived. Her eyes shined a hue of red in the sunlight, hence the name, Ruby. Her fur was soft and sparkled in the sunlight. She could be gentle and loving, or she could be deadly with her twin daggers. He couldn't help himself from smiling back.

Their eyes locked, and they continued to smile at each other, their gazes deepening. 

"Rain! You need to see this!" A voice yelled from the starboard side of the ship, the same beast who had been going over the maps with Celtian moments ago. "Two; no three small raider ships coming from the east!"

Rain ran headlong to the starboard side of the ship just in time to see three small boats landing on the east shore of the fortress. The guards, he thought. The guards can take care of them. Ha! Uncle Kincaid and his troop can take care of a few vermin!

"Continue as planned." Rain said calmly, inwardly mad that somebeast had interrupted him. 

Shadowfang Darkclaw the ferret captain stood at the wheel of his massive ship, the Death Sickle. Evil seemed to emanate from the ships sleek design. The two monoliths that served as masts for the great ship towered high above the ocean to catch the best headwinds. The ship was painted completely black as a trademark to the presence of Shadowfang and his massive horde. 

Even Shadowfang's appearance struck fear into the heart of his enemies. His dark, silk-like fur and his black eyes were enough to drive a grown otter mad with fear. His speed and strength were matched only by his skills with a scythe. His cunning and intelligence were well known throughout the seas. Him and his unusually well trained horde were like an unstoppable plague. 

Shadowfang went over the battle plan in his head. He could see the small form of an ambushing ship from a league away. He had heard stories of the great defenses of Holt L'aqua. His three longboats should be at the opposite shore, he thought. He laughed in his head. It was a perfect way to throw them off guard. If they were smart, the ambushing ship would head for the opposite shore where his longboats had landed.

Shadowfang turned to see his officers lined up neatly, weapons drawn and saluting. 

"This is it! Holt L'aqua will fall before us toady!" Shadowfang yelled at his captains and lieutenants. They cheered.

"Take everything you can get." He paused. "Your life depends on it." He said in a lower tone.

"Yes Lord Shadowfang!" They all yelled in unison.

"Up anchor, take us in toward victory!" He barked at his steers-rat.

"Aye sir!" The rat yelled back enthusiastically. 

The battle was on, and only one side would win.


	4. A Fatal Decision

__

CHAPTER III

L'aqua was putting on his armor and preparing his great battle spear for action in the main hall with the rest of the defending team. He never missed out on battles, despite his age. He was confident in his son's ability to lead the ambush team, and in his soldiers' ability to face any overpowering odds. He could still remember the days of tireless training he had given to his boys. Even though L'aqua was looked up as the best warrior in the tribe, he knew that he could never stand a chance against Rain or Celtian individually.

As he was securing his helmet, he could hear sounds of battle coming from the back of the fortress. The hair on the nape of his neck rose, as he immediately started to think of possible solutions. 

"I need two volunteers…" L'aqua shouted over the chatting, battle ready crowd, secretly worried about his brother, Kincaid guarding the back.

Two otters stepped forward.

"Okay. Blade, Rhein, follow me." They started down the halls. The sounds of battle stopped, but all three could hear the shouting and yelling of wild vermin.

"Hey, I'll go take a peek." Blade volunteered. He carried a formidable sword that looked tiny compared to him. Though looking at him would not reveal it, his best virtue was stealth.

He crept down the hall. He was back within minutes, reporting.

"Vermin. There was about fifty of them in all. They slaughtered the guards. They're with Shadowfang all right, I'd bet my oath on it. Especially since it was Kincaid's troop."

"Right…okay. Blade, Rhein, get back to the others in main hall. Let them know what's been going on here. I'll take a passageway to my chamber. We will regroup there. Got it?" L'aqua said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice at the loss of his brother.

"Aye sir." Rhein said for both of them. He hefted his ash staff, and followed Blade down the hall. 

"Burn it, burn it all. You there! Take a score and get to the armory! Take all that you can get!" A weasel named Splitear yelled out. He was commanded to take fifty and spread vegetable oil all over the fortress, and set it ablaze. The woodwork would burn nicely, he thought. He loved his job because he could yell at his lessers as his majors had yelled at him. There was also the fact that he could burn stuff.

A stoat ran up to Splitear, who was helping to light the torches.

"Sir, I saw an otter creeping around here. He was pretty big and he looked like he could do some damage. Should I chase him?" the stoat asked.

"Yes, take four others." Splitear replied only half-paying attention.

"Yes sir!" the half-witted stoat replied, throwing a speedy salute.

"Listen up!" Rhein shouted over the jumble of otters in main hall. He only continued after there was complete silence. "L'aqua is in trouble…we have been invaded. Our guards were…well…never mind what happened to them. The point is that there's fifty of them and only 1 of him. If we don't get there soon, the elderly and the young will all be killed. I don't know what to do about the Death Sickle. I'm just hoping the juniors and the cliff team come through for us." He turned to Blade. "We need to get there quick. Will they be prepared for us?"

"They'll never see us coming. They're too busy steeling and burning." He replied, testing the sharpness of his sword.

"Right. Okay, I want 5 rows, 4 wide. All right, quick march, let's go, move, move, move!

The small combat party moved quickly through the underground caverns, often taking secret passageways to get there faster. They could hear the yells and hoots of vermin from the mouth of the chamber. A burning smell permeated the air. The stench of burning vegetable oil. Blade went ahead to see several stoats and weasels carrying large crates out of the armory and the kitchens. He saw a small, wooden sword on top of one of them. He shuddered, and joined the group again, remembering when he had made that sword for his dibbun son.

The small combat party arrived in the bedchamber if L'aqua. Seven slain vermin lay at his feet. He looked up at his soldiers and smiled, taking off his damaged helmet and casting it aside. "Just in time. Here they come."

All of them could see the smoke coming through the cracks of the wooden door. All they could do was fight bravely, and hope. The secret passages did offer an escape, but none of them wanted that. All of them knew that the infants and the old had all been either slaughtered or taken as slaves. Blade knew this more than anyone. 

Quite suddenly, the door splintered and vermin poured into the bedchamber, all-trying to get to the score of warriors. The fire started to spread through the chamber. A battle cry echoed through the chamber, and rang in the ears of the vermin. 

"Holt L'aqua!" They all challenged, getting in a tight battle formation, and hoping to escape with their lives. 

The five stoats commanded by Splitear to find the large otter had found their way to the base of the cliffs.

"Okay start climbin'!" The first stoat yelled.

"Why don't you, scumnose! There could be otters up there!" another one sneered.

"That's what we're lookin' for, spitface!"

"Hey my mother gave me that name!" another, smaller stoat piped in. They all looked at each other, and started fighting each other, claw and tooth. It all ended with five arrows through their hearts. The five otter-snipers on the cliff congratulated each other.

The Scarlett plowed through the waves, back to the fort. Celtian and Rain stood next to each other on the port side, watching as they drew closer to the beached form of the Death Sickle. The vermin were already locked in tight combat with the cliff team. As the ship landed, only one word ripped through Rain's throat. "Attack!" 

The juniors collided with the rear ranks of the horde. Rain and Celtian stood back to back, Rain thrusting and blocking with his standard-issue spear, Celtian using his fists like giant hammers. Rain had lost sight of Ruby in the fray. He fought desperately through the ranks, hacking and parrying everything that got in his way. Celtian recovered two halves of a broken spear, and started beating at his enemies. Rain was thrown to the ground by a ferret with a rusty dirk, but went down a second later from Celtian's clubs. 

As Rain stood, he could see clearly a creature that looked like a shadow. He was a ferret, all black, carrying a scythe made of obsidian. He was cornering a single otter, whom Rain could not identify through the dust. He ran at the ferret, dropping his spear to gain speed, and unsheathed his saber for the first time. 

After he had cleared the dust cloud and the blood-saturated sand, he recognized the prey of this shadow. Ruby held the hilt of one of her daggers tightly, the blade broken off. The other was nowhere to be found. 

Rain raised the saber over his head in a rage, and charged the ferret."Fool!" Shadowfang yelled in rage. He raised the haft of his scythe into Rain's stomach, just as he had come on range of Shadowfang. He fell down to the ground, holding his stomach, his saber and Ruby forgotten for a split second. He rushed up, just as if the very ground was on fire and looked around. Shadowfang stood over Ruby, blood flowing from a gash in her arm. His dark eyes wandered over to Rain. His deep blue eyes met Shadowfang's black eyes. 

"Hah, aren't you in a fix, little one?"

"Rain?!" Ruby pleaded. With that, Shadowfang executed Ruby, and began to laugh. Rain dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He looked at her eyes, which were still open as they began to cloud over. He closed them for her. He had known her since they were both born, nearly on the same day. Suddenly, he recognized the happy look in the eyes of Shadowfang, as he just stood there, laughing. For this was also the murderer of his mother.


	5. A Fallen Hero

__

CHAPTER IV

L'aqua crept back to the corner of his chamber. The stone floor could no longer be seen through the dead bodies, and the blood. He choked on the smoke of the fire, and grasped the handle of his broken spear. He looked up at his quartz window, looking at the sunlight trying to penetrate the smoke. He knew that he would die soon. The arrow in his leg could be treated, but his chamber had been sealed. He was to die, alone. Or so he thought.

A pathetic figure crawled up to him. 

"L'aqua…" he rasped out. 

"Kincaid? Kincaid, is that you?!" L'aqua cried out.

"Brother…it's me." The two brothers drew together and locked wrists with their dying breaths. L'aqua wouldn't ask how Kincaid survived, he would just be thankful that they could spend their last moments together. The fire was eating at the woodwork of his once great fortress. He would be joining his wife, and the many other great otters that had died in this very same battle. He could feel the pressure building up. He closed his eyes, and waited to die.

Rain's eyes were red from the tears. He looked up at the ferret that had executed his close friend. Shadowfang decided to ignore the weeping otter and attend to the battle at hand. A sharp sound shattered his thoughts. Rain's head snapped toward his father's chamber, and could see shards of quartz flying into the air, and a loud, dying scream of a fallen warrior. Smoke billowed through the opening. He would know the scream anywhere. It was his father. His father was dead.

Celtian saw it too. He looked over to his brother, and the dead form of Ruby. Two very loud and very angry battle cries ripped the battlefield apart. 

The boys roared in unison "Holt L'aquaaa!"

Rain jumped up and knocked into Shadowfang too fast for him to react. Rain readied his saber, and held it over his head.

"Die!" Rain yelled. Five rats tackled him to the ground, promotion for saving the captains life gleaming in their eyes. Celtian was on top of them in a flash, and soon, all five were slain. Both of the angered warriors looked over at Shadowfang, the light of battle in their eyes. 

"Wave number two! Attack!" Shadowfang yelled towards his giant ship. "Take them all alive!" Rain and Celtian were both overwhelmed by the masses of the horde, and were soon stripped of their battered and broken armor, and their weapons. 

A few wounded otters were carrying on the battle, but they were no match for Shadowfang's huge, well-trained horde. Some of the otter snipers continued to pick off some of the horde with slings, but were soon killed by a back draft from the blazing fort under them. Only one and a half score were taken prisoner. The rest lay dead. All of the vermin loaded back onto the ship, after searching the battlefield for items of value. He had done what no one had been able to do. He had defeated and destroyed Holt L'aqua in a day. His ship sailed west into the sunset, leaving a wake of blood.

Shadowfang stood on the stern, watching the plateau disappear into the distance. He laughed in his head at the fools that tried to defend themselves. And soon, he thought, Natakeu Monastery will be mine!


	6. Out of the Flames

__

CHAPTER V

The afternoon sun beat down on the stone walls of Natakeu Monastery. The aged building loomed over the rolling, snow-covered hills that seemed to stretch forever into the horizon. The place looked abandoned, but it was very much alive. Squirrels in robes walked around at a quick pace, as if they were on a mission. There were warriors too, clad in steel plate armor, and armed with katana and dirks. 

It was no wonder Shadowfang Darkclaw wanted this place. A vast evergreen forest surrounded it. The climate was very cold, but under the very foundation of the monastery ran a hot-springs river, and an underground forest contained within the cavern system. An army could be confined inside the walls for most of their lives, and not have to worry about food or water. 

On the north rampart, a squirrel of medium height clad in a tunic held a staff in hand, performing various attacks and parries with his own shadow. 

"Seth!" A gray haired squirrel in robes called up to the squirrel. Seth groaned. 

"What is it, Father Akian?" 

"You have been told many times that a priest is never to be seen with a weapon, even in self-defense!"

"Father Akian, I'm not a priest, nor do I want to become one!" Seth yelled back at his superior.

"You have no say in this, being a priest is in your blood. Let the fighters do the fighting, and drop your weapon this instant!"

The young squirrel hesitated, then dropped his oak staff. He stared at the ground, and climbed down from the battlement. He walked in the steps of the gray squirrel and prepared for his punishment.

The Death Sickle plowed through the waves at an impressive speed, due to the westward headwind. The otter tribe of Holt L'aqua had been reduced to oar slaves. Celtian and Rain sat a different oar each. They were fed just enough to stay alive, but were always very weak and very sick. It was always very dark and humid in the galley. For some unknown reason, they were given their own sleeping quarters, separate from the rest of the slaves, who slept on the oar benches. Shadowfang had plans for both of them.

Shadowfang sat in his cabin, honing the blade of his scythe and tending to some of his wounds. It had been a vicious battle, but he had come out victorious. His lieutenants sat with him, eating some of Shadowfang's best apples, scones and honey. Shadowfang was very grateful for the help they had given him. Holt L'aqua would still be standing if not for their intelligence and bravery. He was always very confident in them. He couldn't command this many soldiers alone. Of course, he would never tell them that. 

Shadowfang looked over at his second in command; a smart and quick-witted weasel named Rustfang. In Shadowfang's hierarchy, all of his lieutenants were given the rank of Fang in his horde. 

"Rustfang, anything to report? Were any seen escaping alive?" Shadowfang asked him.

"No sir. My survey team only spotted a team of badgers two leagues north heading toward the fortress before we left. That's why we had to get out when we did. Our force was weakened significantly."

"Good job, Rustfang. And your captains?" 

"Aye sir. Only two survived. Splitear, and Allura."

"Okay." Shadowfang started "Bring them to me when you are fit enough to do so." He said slowly, almost hesitantly. "And bring me the badger and the otter with the blue eyes." He added as an afterthought. 

"Aye sir." Rustfang threw a quick solute, and staggered out of the cabin, hobbling on his wounded leg.

Rain was stirred on his bed of straw, unable to sleep. Just as he started to dose, the voice of one of the lieutenants awakened him. 

"Hey, otter!" Rustfang yelled into the small confinement. His three guards, two burly stoats and a lanky rat, stepped in and bound his paws. Rain looked into Rustfang's eyes coldly. 

"What do you want?" Rain said in a voice matching his stare.

"Captain Darkclaw wants to talk to you two." He gestured to the six guards holding Celtian.

"Hah! I'm insulted! If you thought I was going to resist, you would need a lot more to contain me, filth!" Rain spat in Rustfang's face. 

"Take him to the captain's cabin, and call more guards." Rustfang spoke, containing his rage against the witty young otter. With that, the horde beasts lead the two starving brothers to the cabin of Shadowfang Darkclaw.

Seth sat in his chamber, staring at his open book, but not reading it. He looked outside his window to make sure that the sun had gone down, and closed his book carefully, blowing out his candle. The moon reflected gently on the freshly fallen snow. Poking his head out into the main hall of the quarter's wing, he scanned the hallway for any beast wandering about. He stole off into the hallway when he knew he was clear. He tiptoed into a large, dimly lit chamber with a sign marked "Armory". 

He immediately walked to a case, where the smaller blades were held. He stared in awe at the weapons that had never been used. He wanted to be a samurai so bad he could taste it. 

"So, you like my collection little one?" A deep voice rang through the room. A tall ferret with white fur and gentle red eyes stood outlined in the doorway. Seth's blood ran cold. 

"Master Ashido! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there- I, I mean I…I'm sorry…"

The ferret laughed. "Seth, wasn't it? It's okay, really." He walked to the small squirrel and stood over him. Seth was shaking uncontrollably from fear.

"Lighten up little one! I'm the monastery master, not a cold hearted vermin."

Seth cowered under the massive ferret. 

"Here…" Ashido knelt next to the squirrel and smiled. He reached into the case and pulled out a lethal-looking, curved dagger with a silver blade with a bark-cloth handle. 

"You are a warrior, natural born. I can see it in your eyes, the way that you look at these weapons. I want you to have this. I forged it myself, and I know you would be able to take care of it." The ferret pointed the handle in the frightened squirrel's direction, as if asking him to take it. Seth backed away.

"I can't! Father Akian said-"

"Father Akian doesn't have to know. This will be our little secret." Ashido smiled, and winked. Seth was no longer scared. He took the dagger gratefully and smiled back. The young squirrel hopped on the great leader's shoulder, and they stole off to the kitchens and snacked on candied hazelnuts like two naughty dibbuns into the night.


	7. An Unlikely Twist

__

CHAPTER VI

Rain and Celtian were brought into Shadowfang's cabin, followed by almost a score of guards.

"Well hello my prisoners. Take a seat." He gestured to two very comfortable looking chairs. They both remained standing, a look of defiance and determination written in their now cold features. 

"Fine, have it your way." The ferret said in a hard voice. "Now, you have three choices. First, you can join my horde, if you promise loyalty to me. Second, you can continue to be my slaves until you die. Or, I can kill you right here and now." He finished, resting his scythe on his right shoulder.

"I speak for both of us when I say we would rather kill ourselves than jo-"

"I'll join your horde!" Celtian interrupted. Rain looked at his brother in horror. "Celtian? You can't be serious!" The otter pleaded. 

A thin smile spread on the badger's face. "Aye, but I am. Rain, if you're not smart enough to join us, than I think you need to remain a slave." 

A feeling of joy spread it self throughout Shadowfang's body. A rested a paw on Celtian's shoulder. "Good choice. You will be my fifth lieutenant. For now, you will simply be known as 'Fang'." 

"TRAITOR!" Rain screamed at his brother and former best friend. "All that we did for you, and now you betray us? I'll kill you!" The guards held the ranting otter. He wasn't as strong as he used to be. They led him out, kicking and clawing, biting and tail slapping until he fell unconscious under a hefty blow from a stoat. 

"Take him to the oars. I want him chained up and ready. Wake up the rest of the slaves." As Shadowfang was saying this, a rat stood at attention in the doorway.

"Yes, Talon, report." Shadowfang said to the rat. The rat was of medium height and build and carried two bone-handled scimitars. 

"Aye sir. We are approaching the northern shores of the mainland. We are at the closest point as we can get to Natakeu Monastery from the water." 

"Good…go back to your post now, you will be rewarded later." Shadowfang brushed him off. "Fang, it is time for your first battle. Rustfang, take him to the armory. He may have any weapons and armor he wants." 

"Aye sir!" The weasel nodded, and led his new comrade below decks.

"Bluefang. I want you to get the horde prepared to march. Send them all to the high deck for briefing." He commanded another of his lieutenants, a vixen. 

"Yes sir!" She hustled out of the cabin. 

Shadowfang licked the blade of his scythe. He had cut some small ducts on the blade where he would lay wolfsbane, a powerful poison. He wanted his enemies to writhe in pain before they died. 

Soon, he thought to himself, the monastery would fall before him like Holt L'aqua had.

A hare made his way through the pine and cedar trees, obviously very quick and agile, as well as aware of his surroundings. He saw Natakeu Monastery from his standpoint, and was soon within a few paw lengths of the walls.

"Ahoy there, wall guard! Let me in here 'fore I freeze m'tail off, wot!" The hare yelled up the squirrel on the wall top, armed with a bow and arrows. 

"State thy name, rabbit." He said, as he started to reach for an arrow with the subtlest of paw movements.

"I can see that yor still green, sah! I'm Norek Zephyr Bladewind, t'give my full title. Summon your master. And it's hare, sah, and don't you forget it!" Norek said, pointing his weapon at the guard. It was an odd sort of weapon, with a curved blade atop a short staff.

"Mister Bladewind! My apologies, sir! Wait, I'll open the gates." The anxious squirrel scurried down the steps, and ran right into Ashido. 

"What's with the yelling, Cobal?" The ferret asked, his eyes scanning the timid soldier.

"Th-there is a rab- I mean hare…here to see you sir!" He managed to babble.

"Very good, open the gate, and get yourself something to eat, it's mighty cold out here!" He made a shivering gesture to lighten the mood. The guard ran to do what he was bid. 

A few moments later, Norek strode into the compound. He was a tall, lanky mountain hair, with dark brown fur and hazel eyes. Though his size didn't reveal it, a better fighting hare than him was hard to come by. 

"Norek, what brings you in these parts? How is the camp faring?" Ashido asked him, extending his paw.

"I bring news." He said, taking his friend's paw "My shore patrol has sighted a ship lingering on the horizon. Looks as if they were mounting an attack. They may march inland." 

Ashido nodded, biting his lower lip in thought. He swallowed hard "Do you know who it is?"

"Darkclaw. Has to be. I've never seen a ship move that quickly. The black…we get a chill just by looking at it." He said, bowing his head.

The ferret sighed in frustration. "We'll talk more over lunch. My cook just finished making a mushroom and leek soup. We'll have a Council of War."

"Good!" The hare said his good spirit returning. "The bally old tummy was starting to growl." 


	8. Land Ho!

CHAPTER VII __

CHAPTER VII

Celtian, now called 'Fang' by his new comrades, helped in preparing the longboats for the short trek to shore. He fully looked like a horde member. He wore a battered cape that fluttered in the wind like so many dead leaves, and wielded a giant pole axe that was originally meant for decoration in a far-away palace. His new brass breastplate and deep red bandana made him almost look like an overgrown weasel. 

Shadowfang stood on an elevated plain as he had before the fall of Holt L'aqua and confronted all of his officers with a stare, followed by the usual speech. "Natakeu Monastery will fall before us today, and the Darkclaw Empire will spread throughout the land!" He tacked to the end disdainfully. He knew this wouldn't be as easy as he had made it sound. 

"Fang." He approached Celtian after the motley crew dissipated and began preparing for all-out combat. "I want you to take the oar slaves inland. You will also take 20 of my best archers to command. Paw pick five others, and take two longboats. I want camp set up by the time we get there. Understood?"

Before Celtian had the opportunity to respond, Shadowfang interrupted him, "If you double-cross me badger, I swear, it will be your blood on my scythe. Do you understand me?" They were nose-to-nose by now. Celtian could smell the ferret's hot, foul breath.

"Aye sir, I understand. I won't let you down." He boomed.

"Right!" Shadowfang said, backing down. "Go, immediately, while there's still daylight. Those squirrels work best at night. Try not to alert them of our presence. Dismissed!"

Celtian soluted and trotted off to retrieve the slaves from the hold. Everything was going his way, he just had to figure out how to keep it that way.

By twilight, Celtian was off in two longboats with 25 soldiers, 50 slaves, and several crates of supplies. He felt out of place around all of the vermin…like he didn't belong. He felt like he was being calculated, like this was all just a big sham. He never thought that Shadowfang would ever trust him with anything, especially since he had killed so many of his soldiers in the past.

He pushed his entire uncertainty aside as he gazed over to the other boat. Seated at two oars alone was his brother, Rain. He had a fixed stare on his battered face. His body looked as if it had been under-fed and badly mistreated, but in his eyes shone a dangerous light. A look of determination and spirit shined only through his eyes as he powered with all his might towards the growing shoreline with most of the other slaves. 

The spot Shadowfang had picked out for the reconnaissance team to land happened to be near a cave where a temporary landing camp could be set up. The water stayed deep enough to bring the Death Sickle in a later time. 

Celtian stepped onto the cooling sand of the shore, watching his troop rush onto the sandy beach to stretch from the trip. Night had already fallen. The moon cast an eerie glow about the jittery crowd as they began to unload. He lit a torch and handed it to one of his archers, a rat. 

"You. I want you to oversee the unloading of the slaves and the cargo. Make sure it gets unloaded, and the slaves chained together. I want this done in an hour. Go!" Celtian boomed.

The rat sneered, "You c'n only order me 'round 'cause Cap'n Darclaw made you Fang. Yes sir."

Celtian turned and tended to some business of his own, checking the cargo. He looked up at the star-filled sky and at the full moon, and he mumbled something to himself, looking back down and continuing his work.

Ashido paced furiously in front of the two leaders before him, Father Akian and Norek. 

"So basically," He started, "we don't have a chance."

"N'why would ya say somethin' like that, sah?" The hare questioned with half of a mushroom and leek flan hanging out of his mouth.

"Because half-wit," Father Akian interjected, "he outnumbers both of our forces put together four to one."

"Not true, sah. I did receive word from a merchant ship that Holt L'aqua fell under Darkclaw's forces." Norek piped up, tearing into another flan, the gravy from the last one dripping from his chops.

Ashido stopped cold, his pink eyes with a look of unpleasant surprise. "You mean to tell me that-but how?"

"Strength in numbers probably." The ancient squirrel inquired, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Excuse me mister hare, could you possibly make a larger mess?" Akian asked with outraged sarcasm.

The hare shrugged, "I sure could try iffin y'wanted me to, sah!"

"Both of you, knock it off! This is serious. Darkclaw is coming, and he's after THIS!" He slammed his fist on the stone table and gestured around the room. 

The two looked on in stupefied silence. 

"Right now, I can't have a stubborn priest and a comedian general throwing insults and one-liners at each other! What I need is a reconnaissance team of three to scout the area. Now, either you two can help me get this operation started, or I can throw both of you out so you can happily fight." He paused, "What will it be, gentlebeasts?" 

Norek leaped up, grabbing his bladed staff, "I'll go with ya, sah! 'Tis the least I c'n do for ya." 

Akian shook his head furiously, "There is no way I'll be able to go. I'm too old for this." He looked into the infuriated ferret's eyes, "But I suppose you already know that, sir. So who did you have in mind? Maybe Ares, or Tyr?" 

"Actually," Ashido started, "I was thinking more along the lines of Brother Seth…" he trailed off.

"Have you gone mad, sir? He is young and of no combat experience! He is a priest, born and bred! I will not have him-"

"You will not let him live his life to its potential, right Father Akian?" Ashido interrupted, "There is something special about him. I'm not sure what it is yet, but there is only one way to bring it out. Besides, who said anything about combat? This is just a simple recon mission."

Akian grumbled and rose from his seat. He wordlessly left the kitchen area, letting the heavy doors slam. Norek grinned.

"Well, I guess he won't be supporting us, will he sah?"

"No, General Bladewind, I don't believe he will." Ashido sighed. 


End file.
